


A Meeting

by PaperPrince



Series: Scent [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMFJohn, Irene is intimidating, M/M, Mpreg, PossesiveJohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Irene meets Sherlock he is already pregnant. That doesn't stop her wanting him.<br/>(Oneshot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is set a few years in the future after my fic "The Scent of Blood"

Like most places it is ridiculously easy for Sherlock to get in. 

All he has to do is smile nervously at the video screen and the Beta assistant buzzes him through.

She seems momentarily surprised at the sight of him and John but then again few Alphas probably need to visit a professional Alpha. 

Her smile fades as she gazes at his rather large pregnant figure from behind black rimmed glasses. 

“Sorry sweetheart we don’t do refunds.” She says shuffling papers on her desk so as to appear busy.

“This isn’t one of yours.” He informs her, as he glances around determining which door leads to Irene. 

“Really? You want to play in that condition? Well Ms Adler is always interested in trying something new, though you’ll have to stick to the soft stuff. If you’d like to take a seat I’m sure we can pencil you in somewhere.” The assistant says turning to her computer.

“It’ll be double if he watches, just so you know.” She adds glancing up at them from her files with a smirk. 

Sherlock feels John tense and bristle beside him. Guilt swells inside him even though they aren’t here for anything like that. Even so Sherlock feels conflicted at having taken this case for Mycroft because of the upset it seems to be causing John.

“Thanks but we’re here on business.” John snaps, flashing his teeth at the Beta. 

“Oh I know; I’ve been expecting you.” Irene Adler replies standing in the doorway stark naked except for a pair of killer heels. 

“Kate darling prepare tea for three will you.” She says talking to her assistant.

“Oh and don’t act so surprised by my battle dress gentlemen, we’re all adults here” She says aware neither of them know quite where to look. She leads them through to what appears to simply be a sitting room and sits down crossing her long legs over herself as she does so.

“Ingenious disguise I must say, had me fooled for almost a minute.” She says looking at Sherlock.

“It’s not a disguise.” John barks before he can stop himself.

“What? You actually let him knock you up?” Irene asks talking to Sherlock and looking disapprovingly at John. “And here I was thinking you had taste. I was going to ask you to dinner.” She says sounding rather put out. 

“I’m perfectly happy with my Alpha.” 

“Next I suppose you’ll tell me you’re only here for the photographs.” She says sounding bored.

“That is the reason for our visit, yes.” Sherlock replies because it is true, Mycroft had sent them to reclaim some rather sensitive photographs.

“Dull, but that’s matrimony I suppose. Are you sure there isn’t anything I can do for you?” She asks leaning closer to Sherlock who shuffles backwards on the sofa. 

“Sorry am I making you uncomfortable?” Irene asks in a tone that is definitely not sorry and uncrosses her legs. “I don’t suppose you’ve seen anything like this before.” She says gesturing a hand over the pink writhing nest of tentacles. 

“Look just stop. Okay just stop. This is getting ridiculous.” John tells her standing up and flinging a large cushion at her to cover her up. “Look we get that you’re an Alpha, but Sherlock is mine. I love him and he loves me. Now stop playing games and tell us the combination for that bloody safe!”

Irene gapes at him finally speechless.

**Author's Note:**

> Female Alphas in my universe have tentacle thingys with which to impregnate Omegas.  
> Also Irene isn't bonded to Kate but that doesn't mean they don't have something going on.


End file.
